bungalow_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dragon's Lair
Category:Death Comes to the Vale '' The following is a role-play discussion '' Set-up On your move to the sewers you run into the kobold shaman that you know from Trystys' lair. He hails you from the alleyway before you turn the corner. "The sewers are being watched by the goblins now. They found how you entered the tunnels from the Inn. Follow us, we will guide you thru the slums and around the patrol so you may reach our mistresses home. Will you follow? Will you trust?". He is standing 30 feet away from you and looks prepared to flee if necessary. You look to each other for a moment only, and Gornarn nods to the shaman. "Lead." You are moved through ruins and side alleys and eventually around the back side of a farm yard. At one point some kobolds run out of the field and intercept a goblin patrol, led by an orc. They are directed to another area of the slums and you are able to slip into the river and make your way to the lair's entrance. You arrive in the dragon's lair. You offer your respects and request refuge, which is granted. "Rest and recover... sleep if it is required. I will see no harm comes to you while you are in my home. You have done well and the scullery children made it safe. We can talk of your completed contract with me when you are suitably recovered." You fall about a large cavern that has multiple divans and couches strewn about and see to your wounds, have some food and perhaps even sleep a little. (Gornarn first thanks Trystys and has a short, polite conversation. He then grabs a haunch of lamb and falls asleep straight away once completing his meal.) You all begin to arise roughly 6 - 7 hours later, stretch, do your normal wake up routines, and inspect your equipment and supplies. You feel pretty good, a little stronger and think you really learned a few things from those last few encounter. A young blond girl that you recognize comes into the room and drops off some fruit and meat and a young kobold drops off some water. The girl gives the evil eyes glare at Gornarn (as only a pissed off 16 year old girl can pull off) and stomps out of the room, ignoring any questions you comments. Discussion Gornarn: "Humans. No sense of humor." Khael: “I think she likes you. Isn’t that how human girls express their interest? Aren’t you supposed to chase her, and ask what’s wrong, initiating a reconciliation of some imagined slight which leads to something greater?” Rasputin: "Yup. That stare is a dare for you to talk to her. It's a test of your manhood. Um, dragonhood. Ummm, dragon ... blood ... hood. Ahhh, dragon ... born ... hood. Something hood." Rasputin blinks innocently and you ~might~ notice an apple disappearing into his pocket. Gornarn looks over at Rasputin with pity, then looks back to Khael. "No wonder humans always seem so troubled; they are insane from the start. It must be the eggless birth." Rasputin: "Heh. So ... you've seen a human baby then? Yeah, loud and messy." (munch munch) "You'd be pretty mad and insane too with a full diaper." (drink drink) "Most kids grow out of that, but girls are weird." (pilfer pilfer) M'lok: "My people were human once. Perhaps we were trying to become less insane... On the other hand, what did you DO, Gornarn!?" "Less insane? Good job," replies a sardonic Gornarn. He sighs and then continues, "I would venture a guess that she's still sore that I threatened to kill her and her friends." M'lok: I believe we are done here. Unless Trystys has anything else she'd like us to do, we should head back, with the Slaying Stone, and Ratboy (no offense, but I'm STILL getting over than nasty bite!) and the girl, if they want to go. I believe there are 2 roads back (East, I think). I think we came by the southern road, and the Northern one (remember North is to the right on our map) goes through the orc encampment? We could try and scout a little more on our way out, taking a different route back than we came, but expecting a fist of orcs on either road (bring 'em!). M'lok: We need to talk to the girl to find out what her story is (and if there are more slaves here), and Ratboy, to see what he wants to do (it's possible his "memory" of his family trying to kill him is part of his insanity, or that the curse AND trying to kill each other is part of THEIRS...) Gornarn: "I agree that we seem to be done, but that we need to speak with the girl and Kiris. Rather, someone else should question the girl. If there are slaves here, we should see if it's possible to free them. Otherwise, yes, bring the girl - unless she's intent on staying for some reason - back to Treona's homestead, as well as the books and stone, along with Kiris, should he desire to come with us, and there are precautions we can take regarding his condition." Khael: “Will we actually be doing her a favor by dragging her along with us? If the orcs give chase, we’ll be putting her in a lot more danger than she’s in right now. “ Gornarn: "I would not presume to ask Trystys to take her in permanently. We should see what she - the human - wants to do, letting her know she could be in danger on our trip. However, if she wants to go to Treona and Alkirk, we should bring her along and protect her." Connor: "Agreed on all points. Lets talk with the Wererat and the Girl to see what they're wants are. I'll be writing up my report for The Gnome (Copernicus Jinx) tonight, any feedback you boys would like to leave for our employer? Now, M'lok, get some damn rest!! And stop itching at that rash, or the Maker'll unmake ye like he did the Mudmen of Bahl-Morha!" M'lok: "I agree. We should bring her if she wants to go. We'll tell her to hide if anything attacks us (I suspect she's already good at that). Gornarn, are you saying there are precautions we can take with Ratboy, or that we shouldn't take him with us if there are not?" Gornarn: "I mean that we need him to be honest about how likely it is that he'll go through his change while we're traveling, and if it is a concern, what can he or we do about it? Then, we make our judgement from there." Khael: “I thought we had established that Hoyt’s change was triggered by stress. If we are attacked on the road, and Hoyt *isn’t* already restrained, he’ll likely turn on us. And if he *is* restrained, then we run the risk the bindings injuring him or failing entirely." Khael pauses for a moment, "Did Trystys actually weigh in on holding a trial? Both we and the kobolds respect her as an authority.” M'lok: "We believe it is triggered by stress, and that he has no control of the change, or of himself once he's changed. We already figured out how to restrain him w/out (we think) injuring him. Knowing his condition could give us a better chance of reacting to it better...like NOT being all around him! I don't remember anything from her about a trial, and I would try to NOT have that happen, unless she was determined." Khael: “She did mention that the kobolds were looking for Hoyt to be turned over to them, since he had killed a number of them. I don’t know that she indicated a preference for how this was to be handled, but there was a discussion about the fact that he should be tried fairly…since the arguments of self-defense and his condition should both be taken into account. We also run the risk that if we take him with us… it’s likely that the reverence that the kobolds hold for Trystys would not prevent them from … forgetting to tell all of their number that Trystys asked them to let us go. “That being said, I’m very much torn on the matter myself. While I’m not enamored with what kobolds would consider justice, I must admit that it is only here that killing kobolds would be considered a crime. I suppose we should inquire as to whether or not Tristys has expectations on how this is to be handled.” Khael turns to face Gornarn, “I am correct in assuming that you have accepted her as the figure of authority in this matter?” Gornarn: "I had forgotten about the discussion of a trial. You are correct, Khael; I will defer to her." Part 2 You have assembled yourselves together and have eaten your fill. You gather your belongings together and move to the main chamber of the Dragon Trystys. You find her settled on her rock pile in the center of the chamber, with her are the shaman and a few of his subordinates, as well as the young scullery children (1 human, 2 kobold). The children are seated off to the side of the chamber, standing with the children are a pair of older kobolds, the human girl is holding the hand of one these older kobolds. Kiris Hoyt is in a small alcove on the opposite side of the chamber from where you enter. The alcove has what appears to be a portcullis gate embedded into the walls at the entrance and looks like the rock was melted around it. He is standing at the portcullis, half leaning against it. He looks nervous & pensive. The shaman is wearing what you imaging to be his finest clothing and stands nearby Trystys. The stone sits in front of her on a flat boulder & her paw rests on it currently. Trystys: “Welcome, I see a bit of rest has done you all well. You have shown yourselves capable of handling yourselves and I am ready to offer you the stone as promised. Were you able to retrieve the books you were looking for? I also hear that there was some other creature Speelock summoned? I will need to investigate that area to be sure there isn’t a hive, that would not do. You have certainly stirred up some trouble and dug up some interesting people and things. I see you have shaken up some of the young ones as well. I have a feeling that things will quiet down a bit once you have moved on. From my conversation with Gornarn, I understand that there are other things you wish to discuss before moving along?” M'lok encourages Freeman to take the lead in talking to the girl (he's small and may frighten her less than some of us...). "Oy!!! Watch it, Djöfull. I'll talk to the girl, but call me small again and you'll see how frightening I can be." says Freeman with a touch of seriousness in his jest." M'lok raises his hands, "No offense intended, holy warrior. I merely meant that your "lower center of gravity" and more diplomatic way of speaking might be reassuring to the child. Gornarn has gotten her "attention", Khael seems quiet and... odd (again, no offense intended), Rasputin is quiet and somewhat unsettling, and my kind are not widely loved..." Gornarn takes a step forward and bows to Trystys. "Thank you for your trust, Trystys; we are honored. Among the things we would like to address is the possibility of slaves kept in this city, as one of our own," he motions to Rasputin, "was kept as such here. Further, my dwarven friend would like to speak with the human girl about what she would like to do. We also accept your authority and recognize the need for a trial for Kiris Hoyt and are prepared to serve as witnesses. Further - and I speak only for myself in this matter, but believe there are others among us who share the sentiment - I will encourage our employers to parlay with the kobolds of this city." and the kobolds may notice that Gornarn is avoiding the use of either the human or the kobold name of the city. ''Khael will largely let Gornarn and Freeman lead the conversation; that seems appropriate. However, he does scrutinize the slave girl and the kobold she's with. His expression is as neutral as ever, if she seems off put by him, he will try to soften it, but he won't smile at her or express any emotion. She's holding hands with one of the kobolds. Does this seem to be a sign of affection or friendship, or an indication that one or both of them are possessive of the other (Insight check?). If so, let's make sure Gornarn and Freeman are aware that the girl might need to be convinced that she needs to be freed.'' Upon scrutiny, Khael notices The female kobold is being protective and acting in a parental way. Katrina is acting as an scared daughter might. Trystys’ gaze follows Gornarn’s gesture to Rasputin. Her gaze lingers a moment and her head tilts slightly to one side and then she turns to look at what Rasputin seems to be fixed upon. The dragon’s face tenses just slightly, and she shifts her body weight and turns her attention to the shaman. Eyes narrow and smoke trails from her nostrils as she says. “Slaves…Goldmar, you never spoke of slaves. Speak, and account for yourselves.” (the last sentence is deeper, more growled than spoken and the sound reverberates thru the chamber). Goldmar stutters and cringes. The other 2 shaman retreat a few steps back and bow their heads. The kobold female holding Katrina’s hand moves to interpose her body between the girl and the dragon. Eventually Goldmar collects himself, “Great one, the army did take many of the survivors captives and eventually set them to work at the farms and labor. The goblins set the laws and forced most into subjugation. We were looking for the rat man, hidden among them and so the goblin chief tells us it’s the only way we could find the Kindermörder among them, was to hold onto the survivors. We knew he yet lived thru the razing of the city because we would find the mangled remains of its victims from time to time. So we agreed to hold onto the humans, so we could hunt the Kindermörder. 4 years ago Hu-Jat came and things got bad, very bad. All were forced to work and toil for his needs, to rebuild the city for goblin kind he would say. Should one bring up that kobold lived in city too he would have them beaten on the square. So we acquiesced to their demands. It wasn’t until we discovered that Hu-Jat was selling the humans to the slavers known as the Blood Reavers…. **All of you shudder at the statement. The Blood Reavers are a known slaver organization and are feared far and wide in the Nentir Vale.*** …that we took action. We could not stand for this to continue and so some of us organized a system to allow small groups to escape in the night or during foraging trips in the mountains. It took months but we were able to get most of them free…or at least able to run into the woods...it was the best we could do mistress. The goblin overseers paid the price. When the Reavers came again and there were no prisoners that were promised them Hu-Jat gave them 10 Goblin slave masters in place of the humans that were promised.” Goldmar smiles “It was a good day for the kobolds.” One of the shaman steps forward and say.. ”Mistress it was Goldmar and his siblings that came up with the idea, he is too humble.” Goldmar turns and backhands the kobold that spoke out of turn. “Silence, this is no time for praise!” “It is true great one. We allowed slaves. We were hunting the Kindermörder and forgot ourselves in our quest to hunt the beast. I accept responsibility for my tribe.” “There are a few that were too young and had no parent to take, and so Hödekin and her sister took them in to protect them. We would keep them as best we could. There is only Katrina and Thomas still alive. We did our best, mistress, but we did not understand the skin of the humans did not protect from the cold as well as ours. It was a hard lesson we learn that winter.” Tyristys’ speaks very low, “We will speak of this later. There will be much accounting that must be made.” She then say, mostly too herself, “I just wanted a place to rest for a time” and she sighs. Turning to Gornarn and Freeman, “It seems the slaves have been released some years ago. I promise you that I will ensure that no others remain.” “As far as trial, I did not think it would be held immediately. There are some heinous charges against him. Time is short for you here in the city. I will hold him safe for now. You will convey a message to the humans to send a suitable representative. I guess that your Jynx will know how to contact me. I welcome your witnessing, but maybe you wish to understand what the kobold charge him with? Perhaps the title they have referred to him might add something?” Gornarn: "I would like to hear the charges against Hoyt, though my smatterings of foreign words causes me to shudder; I fear I can guess at his crimes. Or perhaps, the atrocities committed upon an occupying force by a creature not in control of one's self." Gornarn regards the kobolds with a new respect. "You helped the slaves escape? I'm impressed! I apologize for misjudging you. What of Katrina and this Thomas boy? Do they choose to remain here? We cannot guarantee they'll be safe, but we can escort them away from here, should they choose to go. Do they have a life here, though?" He looks at Katrina, questioningly. "With Hu-Jat dead, what will happen to this town? Who will rule it?" Goldmar steps forward and speaks, “For generations there had been tales in our tribes of some horrible creature that would come and devour or butcher a family or a hunt pack. For generations it was mostly a children’s story. On the rare occasion one would find a cluster of dead hunters or some poor family pack devoured. It could be written off as a crazed grizzly or perhaps an unfortunate run in with an Umberhulk or Ankeg or such. "15 years ago the incidents became more and more frequent, terrible, and farther and farther ranging. Even the Goblins of the hills began experiencing the horror. Our nests were being destroyed and the brood protectors mauled. We even would leave goats or pigs tethered outside our nests to perhaps distracted the creature to no avail. We would find our children gone but the goat still tethered. 12 years ago we banded together and started greater patrols and trading information. 10 years ago, my grandsire and a few other shaman (kobold and goblin) gathered into a council and worked on a rituals to mark and track. The ritual was cast on all the shaman, apprentices, as well as many brood protectors as we could manage. *he indicates Hödekin when he mentions brood protector*. When one of those with the mark are killed, their killer is tagged with a hidden rune for a time. The council is then able to together cast a ritual to track the location of a mark. A simple incantation will reveal the mark. "Finally, some who were marked were killed and we were able to tack all the runes back to Kiris Dahn. On 4 separate occasions were our nests destroyed and all led back here. We came to the city gates in a small party and demanded speak with the leaders. When the Kiris leaders rode out and heard our claim, that one laughed!!!" *points at Hoyt* "Told us that we were barely above squirrels and rabbits and why should they care. I cast the incantation and revealed him as the killer. We barely made it away with our lives, but we were certain. Knowing the humans did not care and were responsible, we declared war on the city about 8-9 years ago. Once we brought our evidence to the Goblin chief, he agreed to help but by help he meant take over. So it went…..” “As to the slaves release, we have no love of the humans and would not move to assist them no matter the need, but no being should be enslaved or be exposed to the Blood Reavers. Better to die.” “and to who will rule…well, you have done us a service and we thank you, but with regard to how we rule ourselves and manage our new home is our business. We hope the goblins will move on or that we can take over, but we will need to manage our own affairs. You keep calling this city occupied. It has been 8 years now. No new army has come, we have received no demands or complaints or threats from the human society. There is no siege outside the gate. What claim do they still have? It does not seem that they care. We declared war and won. We have not encroached further and have no interest in doing so. I see no reason for further conflict.” (Trystys snorts amusedly at his last couple comments, but does not comment herself) Hödekin steps forward, “Thomas is living in the woods with a local druid. He is well equipped to be a ranger someday. He visits from time to time but we see him less and less. I would beg you to take Katrina with you. We cannot keep her safe for very much longer, especially now that Hu-Jat is no more. No matter what Goldmar says, there will be upheaval for some time and a human girl will not be safe and Trystys will not keep her here with her…. “I’ll not have every wandering love sick warrior with dreams of a magic kingdom come storming into my cave to save the golden haired maiden!! It’s hard enough to keep it clean and get some sleep as it is” snorts the dragon. Katrina leaps to her feet, “What!!! I’ll not go with them!! I’m not afraid of those goblin. I’ll poison their stew if they trouble me.” *Perfect Draconic* Hödekin, “Silence foolish child, you are nearly an adult and I always told you that I would cast you out as soon as it was safe and just to do so. Better now with these adventurers than alone or with only Thomas as guide and protector.” Katrina sits back down, arms and legs crossed, pouting. Hödekin, “She is a good child but cannot stay here much longer. She would be better cared for by her people. She is willful, but not troublesome. Please Master Dragonborn, I beg of you a boon, please help me save one of my brood.” M'lok steps up & speaks. "Kiris Hoyt, what do you say to these claims? According to this tale, YOU are the reason Kiris Dahn was attacked & taken! You claimed your brothers tried to kill you, yet this one says you were a leader of the city. How much control do you have over your "curse"? Answer truly, for we have protected you, even after you attacked US! I still suffer from the vile wound you dealt me." Hoyt: “Do you listen to the bleating of sheep too? Do you feel pain over the deer and the coyote that is brought low by the hunter? These are just filthy beasts more vermin than much else, truly beneath my notice. What can they truly know or understand. They wanted this city so looked for a reason.” (Anyone who is paying attention to Freeman will see his arms drop to his sides, his chin tuck in, and his eyes lock on the Ratman) “Alkirk ran the city but as his brother it is my right to attend any state affair. My brothers agonized over this little party that came knocking at our gate. I knew the beasts were just looking for excuses and I for one would not bow to their demands or accusations! Proof enough that I was right, just look around you.” “one cannot control this change, impossible, my brothers always went on and on about how I should lock myself away during the coming of the moon and to be careful not to anger or come to harm by surprise. Bah, how is one to live like that. My brothers left me to die, forced me out on the first wave of the assault or they would accuse me of cowardice, a death sentence either way!!! Never came back for me and never deployed the flanking unit to assist from the woods. They abandoned me to die!!!” From Here he babbles a bit, screams so curses, foams and raves…..at which point Trystys blows a puff of smoke into the makeshift cell and he falls unconscious. The Dragon says nothing. Goldmar says “see for yourself”, He points at Hoyt, then he and his acolytes mumble under their breath. (Clearly a casting). Runes glow white all over Hoyts exposed skin……and one on M'lok’s right hand. Goldmar says, “I wondered if it was one of you or Hoyt that killed my sister..”, He looks at Gornarn, “I hope she at least died well?” …after a minute the runes fade…. Goldmar says, “The mark will fade with time, we think a few weeks to a month.” Gornarn takes this all in and his eyes narrow in anger as Goldmar describes the brood killings. When Goldmar asks about his sister, Gornarn gets a sour look on his face and turns this look on Freeman for a moment. He then turns back to Goldmar. "I regret that your sister and her squad ran across us, shortly after we first encountered Hoyt. They fought well, attempting to carry out their mission. I'm am very sorry for your loss, Goldmar, and the misunderstanding that is only now being cleared up. "As for Katrina, we will escort her back with us, and until we get there, I will protect her with my life." Goldmar and Hödekin each nod in turn. Goldmar steps back a few paces and seems to get lost in thought. Hödekin moves back to where she had been standing when you came into the chamber. She collects Katrina and ushers her out of the room, while speaking quietly to her. Freeman begins muttering under his breath in Dwarven: "Ég er umkringdur á öllum hliðum með hnífa. Sumir eru hnífar á bandamenn mína, meina sumir að hella niður blóð mitt. Gera vitað að mér fölsku hnífar, faðir, þannig að ég gæti brjóta höndum weilder er" Tystys turns her attention back to the group and cocks and inquisitive eyebrow. "Then is there anything other business or concerns before we finalize the stone and send you on your way?" Gornarn turns and looks at the rest of the group, expectantly. M'lok answers, "We must report about Hoyt to his brother. I don't know how he will take the news, but if he is willing, would he be an acceptable representative to help in dealing w/Hoyt? If he will, it may help ease tensions caused by Hoyt's actions. Is there a specific type &/or number of representatives you would like? Is there anything else you would like us to pass on to the human (&/or other) authorities of what was Kiris Dahn, & the other settlements in the area? I thank you for your help, & I too offer my apologies for my part in taking lives in this misunderstanding. We did not come here to kill, & did so only in self defense. The kobolds under your influence are far more civilized that others." (& at that last, he looks hard at Hoyt) Trystys: "The details of who and how many, I will leave to the humans and those in the power to speak for the Greater Vale. I trust you will bring news to where it must be delivered. I expect Hoyt's brother may make a good witness but not one who can deal with certain matters of politics. I advise you to tell your employer from Fallcrest the details and he will make whatever arrangements." Khael bows in some archaic form. “As you say, we shall advise both our contact in Fallcrest as well as Hoyt’s kin about the situation. Although…if we suggest that they will be best served by sending a messenger to Hödekin before their arrival, this may raise some concerns within the goblin ranks, and I suspect you would like to avoid dealing with that annoyance. Before we leave, we will ask Hödekin if there is a neutral place where his people can watch for a messenger from the humans. “For my part, I believe we are ready to finalize our business. You have warded this place, and that protection keeps the orcs and goblins from detecting the stone. How long will that protection extend to the Stone once we have left? It is some distance from here to Fallcrest, and I suspect that the orcs will give chase if their shamans are able to scry its presence. (He looks at his fellows) “I, for one, would like to destroy the stone if it can be done without utilizing its power. This would both ensure that it does not fall into the hands of the Dreus and her new allies…and that the hands we put it into are not seduced by its power.” Gornarn: "I agree, friend Khael. I would very much like to see that stone destroyed." Freeman: "It is a foul weapon, something that should never have been made. But it has been made, and it could be made again. I agree that it would be catastrophic for this to fall into the wrong hands, and I would never advocate for its use as a weapon of war. But knowledge is a powerful ally. If we can, I suggest we take it to Treona, so that she may study it. From that knowledge we could find a way to gain protections from its magic, or even make them inert. This is risky, I know. But Dreus will not stop trying to make one just because this one is destroyed. I vote for bringing the Stone, whole and intact, to Treona." Gornarn: "The ends do not appear to justify the means, in this case. That is, while it is possible that having the stone might reveal a defense against its magic, that isn't enough of a reason to not destroy it. I do wonder, though... do the Architects of Victory still exist?" Trystys: “I was considering sending one of my Kobold scouts to camp near the homestead, (yes we know about it) and await the messenger and escort them to me. “Once you leave these tunnels the stone will no longer be shielded. The Orcs do not have the same ritual you have so it may take them longer to figure out its location. I also am aware that the orcs have given up the chase from the ruse and will likely be heading back. There is a small farmstead not far out from here that you could meet one of the groups of Orcs in battle, at least the group that I know their return trip. IF you take the other road I do not know where that group might be yet. You may even find use for the stone in this engagement. I think no matter the path you take out you will likely encounter some group of Orc skirmishers, though you may avoid them if you are sneaky enough.” “I wonder how close the Dreus is? I will keep and ear and eye open for possible locations. There are many caves in the hills, it is possible she has found herself a lair as well.” She holds the stone out: “Who shall be taking the stone then?” M'lok: I agree with Freeman that we should return the Stone, intact, if possible. I am not entirely comfortable with that, but my suspicions of Kiris Alkirk are less now that I've heard his brother mock his caution about harming innocents. I would suggest Freeman carry the Stone. If he does not wish to, which I would understand, it was made by my people and I would take responsibility for delivering it, with the others' consent, of course. I would also suggest that we not discuss which road we will take until we are on the road... "I believe our word is reason to not destroy it. I am certain there are things Treona (& Alkirk) did not tell us, but I suspect our success will earn us some answers. Khael, how has Hoyt's ranting lowered your opinion of his brother? I don't see that we are in a position to give "instructions" to either of them, but I think we will learn more by delivering the Stone intact." Khael: "My mistrust is a gut feeling; nothing I can define or prove. I suppose it may be that he was hiding his family’s secret…which I suspect is related to the use of those Stones. It’s also that infernal deals are unwise to begin with…there may be further prices that the family will need to pay once the final stone is used." Freeman: "I'll carry the charge. Until we decide what to do with it, I'll guard it with my life. And though I've spoken my opinion on what we should do with the it, I'll respect the wishes of the group as to the Stone's fate." Gornarn: (To M'lok) "As we gave our word we would return it, whole or destroyed, we would not be breaking it in either case. However, on the understanding that she will destroy it when we deliver it to her, I can accept our carrying it back whole." Trystys: “Steady yourself Paladin, As you take this from me it might be a bit unsettling at first.” She then extends her paw that is holding the stone to Freeman. Rasputin: "I think alkirk hired us under false pretenses and should come here and take the stone from trystys himself." M'lok: Why do you think he was lying? I was not, & I still intend to keep my end of the agreement. Freeman calmly walks up to Trystys and accepts the Stone from her... Freeman holds the Stone in his hand, looking it over curiously. He looks around the room, and then puts the Stone into a leather bag. He's about to put the bag into his rucksack, but instead he reaches inside the pouch, apparently holds the Stone a moment, nods, and closes the pouch and stows it away. He looks up to his companions and says, "We just about ready, then?". Khael eyes Freeman curiously. “Twice in two suns touched by darkness, may the spark of Moradin’s fire which burns within you shine bright enough to shield your soul.” The deva begins gathering up his belongings, and places both hands on the head of his short staff, waiting for the rest of you to begin walking. “Since we have no way to destroy the Stone, short of using it, which I will not condone…the conversation of whether or not to return it to Treona intact is a moot one. However, I would suggest that we insist that Treona prepare the ritual to disable the stone before we release it into her care. If Alkirk objects, then he will have proven that he has intent to use the stone. Three of us have expressed that we would oppose that outcome. The boy (nods at Rasputin) doesn’t seem to care one way or another as long as he gets paid. And I am thinking that I have misunderstood what your (looks at M’lok) motives are in this matter. Your concern…is it to ensure that your promise retain intact…or that the Stone remains intact?” Freeman looks to Trystys, and takes a knee. "I thank you for the hospitality you have shown us, Magnificent One. If you have need of me in the future, send word to Copernicus Jynx in Fallcrest, particularly concerning this Blue in the nearby mountains. I offer my aid in return for the help you have given us in our quest here, and as a gesture of goodwill.". The Paladin rises and turns to the Kobolds gathered. "In all my years, I've never met a Kobold that was interested in living peaceably with its neighbors for the prosperity of both, and if you had told me I'd meet a clutch of them I would've laughed. I Salute you, good folk, for the tolerance you've shown us, the aid you've given, and the righteousness in your hearts. I morn for your lost ones, and bid you farewell." He leans down, picks up a peachpit sized stone from the cavern floor and turns to Hoyt. With a quick side arm throw, he pelts the Kindermörder with the rock, shouting "SKÖMM!! Consider yourself lucky that we met after Moradin accepted me back as his Journeyman. Otherwise I'd've chosen a different Stone.". With this he turns and walks out of the cavern. The others begin to follow, but before they leave, Trystys speaks "You have comported yourselves well and I have enjoyed the conversations and company. may your lives be full of adventure. One word of advise, do not let the stone fall into the Orcs hands, I do not have a good feeling about their motives or employers. Although I do not recommend using the stone and truly hope this mage has a ritual to disable the stone, but use it if you must if its the only way to keep it from them. I will speak well of your clan at the next Moot, Gornarn. " With that, Gornarn turns and bows to Trystys. "My lady, I thank you for all you have done for us. I hope we chance to meet again. I will spread the story of your goodwill and works among my clan and kin." Rasputin: "is it true that dwarves can speak to the stones?" smile while munching on an apple Freeman: "Not all Dwarves, no. That's just idiotic. Only a select few of Moradin's first have the talent of Stonespeak." Part 3 As the party crosses the river, their discussion continues... M'lok: "I think we should ask if she still intends to destroy it before we "tell" her to. We will get more information if we are not antagonistic from the start, but I agree we should insist on it being destroyed. Is there reason to hold information back from Alkirk? I agree he should have known of prisoners escaping (& that kobolds helped them, I would think), but what information are you afraid of giving him? I will not use it except in direst need." "Khael, what are you confused about, other than Infernal deals? We agreed to return it, & it seemed clear they preferred we did not use it." Gornarn: "I'm not afraid of giving him any information. I want to make sure we're all on the same page, as it were, as far as convincing him to truly choose peace." Khael: "M’lok… No one is suggesting we hide any information. The only thing that I am confused about is *your* intentions and desires. Very plainly…is it your intention to give a functional Slaying Stone to Alkirk?" M'lok: "You say 'very plainly' as a question... Just AFTER I agreed, that we should insist on destroying the Stone. I said before we got here that the Slaying Stones were bad magic that I was not comfortable with. What, specifically, are you confused about? I think I've made my intentions very clear. Gornarn already cleared up what he meant by 'decide what to tell Alkirk'; I mistook that for suggesting there were specific things he did NOT want to tell him." Khael: "It sounded to me that you were resisting the idea of ensuring the Stone is disabled or destroyed. And I am not confused. I am disagreeing with any suggestion that we should allow the destruction of the Stone to be a choice." Gornarn looks over at Freeman and smirks. "And when we first met, I was afraid that *I* would be the one arguing with the teifling." "Har! In some of the human lands south of here "Diva" has a very different meaning. Of course its spelled differently, but mispelled and funny is still funny!" M'lok: "I agree that I *want* the Stone to be destroyed. I'm not sure what you mean by *ensuring* it is destroyed. Are you planning to attack her/them if she/they refuse? There may be serious "side effects" to using it (the suggestion that the curse of lycanthropy could be related is a good one). "I am suggesting that it may not be a choice WE get to make, since THEY have the Ritual to destroy it (unless they were lying about that), but we won't know their intentions until we ask them, & I would like us to give them the benefit of the doubt, if only (& there ARE other good reasons) to get more information BEFORE they realize we are against them, IF we are. I do not expect them to refuse to destroy it. "You said 3 of you opposed allowing Alkirk to use the Stone, but Freeman suggested that it could be used to come up with a defense. I don't think THEY suggested that, but there was clearly information they did not share with us. "I do not assume Rasputin is only motivated by money." Khael: "I never said he was. I made the observation that he hasn’t commented on this matter except to express that he doesn’t trust Alkirk either…although I suppose he could just have been being flippant… "We have a responsibility here. One that I don’t believe any of us are looking to duck out of. And once we place that stone in someone else’s hands, our ability to honor that responsibility lessens. If we state that we would prefer to hold onto the stone, there’s only one reason to object…that they don’t intend to destroy the stone. And if that scenario unfolds…do we stand as one, or will it come to blood between us? Freeman: "The Dwarven way, lad, is not to destroy something just 'cause it's dangerous, or infernal, for that matter. I've made my stance clear on this, but I also know from experience that my way isn't always the best way. No matter how much I think i'm right. I won't let this come to blood, Deva, but you bring up a right good point. We do all need to be on the same side when we get to Treona's, so lets get this hashed out here and now." "My vote, in order of preference is: 1) We study the Stone to learn from it. If we don't have the ability, I'm certain that we can find allies of like mind that will aid us. Treona may or may not be one of those allies. 2) We deactivate the Stone so it can't be used. I'd rather is be made useless than let it fall into the wrong hands. If we decide as a group that we do not trust Treona or Alkirk enough to deactivate it, then I will use the stone. This will effectively destroy it, and I will take the brunt of whatever curse it may bring." Gornarn: "Hrm... My people destroyed our own civilization fighting those who would create and use such weapons. But, I also agreed to bring this back, functional or not. I would prefer to destroy it sooner rather than later, though for all I know, Treona's ritual is the only way to do so, short of actually using it. Hrm..." M'lok: "It seems Rasputin would prefer NOT to get paid... but I don't think that is important to this discussion. If we "state that we would prefer to hold onto the Stone", we will be breaking our word & the deal we made. My impression was that they, or Treona at least, had the exact sense of responsibility you describe. If we say that we'd "prefer" to keep it, why would they be wrong in assuming that WE intend to not let THEM destroy the Stone, if we are right in assuming the only reason THEY wouldn't want US to keep it is because THEY intend to keep it? I asked you if you intended to attack THEM, & instead of answering that, you ask if any of us will attack YOU. The point of this discussion is to put us all on the same side, as Freeman suggested, & if we can't agree now, I don't think the "blood" will wait for Treona's place. In that case, the worst possible outcome is likely, & it will be taken by the orcs. It seems to me that you are assuming bad will on their part, & I see no justification for that, your "feeling" not being enough for me. If you will agree to try to save the Stone discussion for after some other things, & discuss Hoyt, the escaped slaves, the books (& their purpose), to get as much information as we can before the potentially contentious subject derails things, & then ASK them what they intend, without TELLING them what to do, to avoid making things confrontational, I will support not turning the Stone over to them if they are the ones to start acting confrontational & seem unwilling to destroy it (without a VERY good reason; I think we should keep an open mind about not knowing everything, although since the "plan" was for her to destroy it, I don't expect things to go that way). Is that acceptable to everyone?" Rasputin: "I don't care about using or studying the stone, I simply think alkirk has mislead us about too many things to trust him. also, who's to say treona is with us? make him come here and take the stone and responsibility for his crazed brother and their actions. let him prove his intentions to the dragon mistress, then our hands are clear and clean of this high brow vermin." Gornarn: "Unfortunately, that is not the job we have been paid to do. I would not ask Trystys to bear this burden any longer. We bring it to our employers and ensure they destroy it." M'lok: ""Right or wrong, we have a deal with him/them. We are just starting out in this "business", & I don't want to start with a bad reputation. It would also reflect badly on Jinx, who set us up (possibly in more ways than one, but still was doing us a favor). I do believe they withheld information, & I intend to ask them about that, among other things (or let whoever is speaking for us do it, Freeman, I assume). I am not "certain" Treona is on our side, but I assume she is until proven otherwise. That doesn't mean I'll do whatever she says, but I'll extend her the benefit of the doubt until I have a reason not to. Do you have past experience with Alkirk from when he was Mayor? You said you had reasons to distrust him, & I am interested in what they are. I do think he should go & talk to the dragon, & his brother, but destroying the Stone first will tell her, & us, something about him. We may not be done with them. We shall see. While I assume Alkirk is also cursed with lycanthropy, I do not think he is the vermin his brother is while in human form." "I was thinking more about this suggestion of yours (& continuing to mostly ignore your slight to my race AND my profession...) about the curse being related to the Stone. It may be possible (& Alkirk's goal) to use the last Slaying Stone, along w/one or more of these books, & other information they already have, to remove the curse, possibly from his entire line. Possibly a ritual that uses the Stone to "kill" the lycanthropy. If that turns out to be the case, I would support that course of action over destroying the Stone. Hoyt mocked Alkirk for caring about potential victims & suggesting taking precautions to prevent them. I give him a lot of credit for that." Khael sighs. “That is a large bit of speculation on your part. As is the assumption that anyone is insulting you specifically. I think the dwarf was merely trying to lighten the mood. Regardless, this rather aggressive conversation is …not helping. The ideal scenario that sits before us is that we return to Treona, she destroys the Stone as she said she would, and this discussion is moot. I think we all agree on that being the best outcome. And, since there are two sides to every deal, if they intend to renege on their side of the bargain, our …reputation is only damaged if we naively accept a broken deal. “No one is considering kicking the door down, barging in and demanding at sword point that the cast the ritual right then and there. Likewise, no one is suggesting that we start the conversation by introducing the possibility that they are lying to us. I am suggesting that the Stone is currently in the care of one protected by the gods. It is a dangerous item. Of that, there doesn’t seem to be any doubt. If there is a reason that they would object to Freeman holding the stone until the ritual is settled, then I would want to know why. Is there a special container they’ve created for it? Seeing something like that would certainly bolster my confidence. “And as I’ve mentioned before, it’s Alkirk, not Treona, that I don’t necessarily trust. As for why…it’s a gut feeling, but one which has been strengthened by his actions and the Regardless of what wordplay you might make with this statement…I do not believe he is a noble man. He is sending others into a dangerous place, but is clearly a warrior himself. Why did he not come himself? He’s not an active ruler who can’t quest because he has to administer the realm…he’s an exiled warrior living in a farmhouse. This makes me wonder. What good is the Stone to him? It can’t win him the city…it will only kill one person. But the threat of its use could force a nearby ruler to commit troops to his cause….”